


Fur and Horns

by YourMistressFox



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Homebrew Content, Kitsune, Sex, Tiefling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMistressFox/pseuds/YourMistressFox
Summary: Maiko is a Kitsune - a rare and hunted creature in the realms, but gifted with the ability to hide behind a human visage.  Marcus, one of the few people who know her true identity finds himself bested by his own curiosity to know her better when they find themselves alone.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Tiefling Character/Original Kitsune Character
Kudos: 3





	Fur and Horns

“Can I...help you?” Marcus asked warily as the strange young woman walked into the lounge. Long dark hair tied up in a tail, almond shaped blue eyes, golden brown skin. He wouldn’t say he knew every face and every name but at least everyone in the Dragon’s Maw was familiar to him in one way or another… except her.

Pausing, mid-way through pouring herself a drink she turned and cocked her head at him curiously. Noting that the action was familiar, the tiefling searched his memory for why just as Maiko dropped her disguise. “Sorry. I was up-top.” The woman became more fox than human - still bipedal, still with opposable thumbs but that was where the similarities between the human who had walked in and this creature ended. An elongated muzzle covered in orange fur, triangular ears tipped with black, nimble fingers with black claws as opposed to nails - and two fluffy tails.  _ Now _ she was familiar to him and the man relaxed back into his seat.

“Apologies. I am not used to you being… other than what you are.” He offered the girl a smile as he motioned to her true form. “Any luck?”

She shrugged and sat herself in the chair across from him. Even at this late hour the Maw was active - but the lounge was deserted. “Not really - a little information maybe but I’m still digesting what I saw. It was… strange being up there without Eve.”

Marcus was quiet while he put a face to the name. Eve? Ah! The other young woman with the mask. Of course. “Are you two close?” He asked conversationally, taking a pull off his drink.

“Sisters practically.” Maiko answered, a fond smile tugging at her lips - whiskers twitching. “She’s lived with me and mine for a long time.”

They sat, quietly drinking for a time until Marcus got up for a refill and topped off the girls glass too. “I have not seen your kind around…” He paused thoughtfully, standing over her. “Ever.” He laughed. “Keep to yourselves do you?”

Thanking him, Maiko nodded. “We’re hunted.” She admitted. “So we kind of keep to our territories but some of us get the desire for more. So we wander out - but our magic helps protect us.” Her tails flicked casually over the arm of the chair as she curled into it, tucking her feet under her rump. The motion cat-like but she didn’t seem agitated. His eyes were drawn to them, their lazy swaying as she spoke. “The older we get - the stronger we tend to be. Most who wander out can hide in plain sight for hours.”

Nodding, Marcus returned the bottle to the shelf and wander the long way around her chair. “When we first met,” he hedged, drawing her attention from its distant stare in her cups to his stubble-covered face. “You asked to touch my horns. I wonder if perhaps you could indulge me now, then - and allow me to touch your tails?”

Something passed over her features, her eyes widened, her nose twitched - it all happened within a second before she hid the look behind her glass, taking a generous swing of whisky. “Uh, sure.” She choked. He could hear the embarrassment in her voice, though her furred face prevented him from seeing the blush. “Fair is fair.” Maiko tried to laugh it off but shifted… nervously? It was hard to read her, but there was an attraction to her discomfort that he reveled in. 

Leaning casually against the arm of her chair, he reached out with his free hand to stroke the fur. He found it to be surprisingly coarse but not entirely unpleasant. There was a thickness there and as he ran his fingers through it he felt the muscles underneath twitch and looked up to the girl. Her golden eyes were watching him rather intensely. Curling his finger, he let his nails scratch though the last of the fluff just to see her react.

A shiver of sorts passed though the girl stemming from that touch of nails. Reaching over he stroked the other tail, watching her face more than the way his fingers buried in the orange coat - very careful not to tug. As soon at his hand reached the tip of the second tail, both pulled away from him and came back hard - thumping him in the chest as one. It felt something like being hit with a dense pillow and he laughed.

“Sorry.” Marcus chuckled, half sincere. “You are not the only one whose curiosity gets the better of them.”

The triangular ears flattened then flicked back up, her eyes squinted at him and nose twitched - seeing through the sorry-not-sorry apology. “S’fine.” She said softly, draining her glass. “Actually felt kinda nice. Been a while since I’ve had someone do…” This time she paused to choose her words carefully. “That.” She ended lamely, then hurried away from him to refill her glass for a third time.

Arching one eyebrow at her, he followed. “That?” He asked. “Pet you?” The ears flicked again, the whiskers stirred and the tails danced behind her. She ignored him but now he knew he was sensing something from her - discomfort sure, but not the kind that signaled him to back off. If anything, he found her sudden change from the robust and curious young woman to the shy and insecure creature she’d become terribly enticing. Reaching he brushed his nails over the tops of her tails near the base of her spine. The resulting shudder made the girl’s hand shake and nearly spill the decanter as she poured it.

A wide smile pulled at his lips as he took both the decanter and glass from her. Draining the last of his whiskey, as well as the little bit of hers - he set them aside and pressed the woman. Her ears flattened and did not rise, but there wasn’t fear in her eyes - oh-ho no. He  _ knew _ that look.

“Perhaps you’ve had enough.” He crooned, one hand moving to her waist, around, and down over her tails again. Maiko’s lips quivered, offering him a glimpse of sharp teeth as a soft sound passed between them that was unmistakable. 

Gold eyes met his, searched them - though their solid color made them hard to read - she sensed no malice. Maiko felt very warm, pressed between him and the counter. She spared a glance towards the door that stood open only a few inches. Outside she heard the occasional bit of sound but it was distant.

“Perhaps we both have.” She said, voice breathy. Flicking her eyes towards the couch, Maiko slipped deftly away from him and practically danced backwards towards it, all the while her fingers worked the buckles of her leather armor until she could pull it off.

Marcus watched her, eyes narrow, lips curled into a grin. Taking one last shot of whiskey straight from the decanter he stalked after her - stripping off his tunic and working his belt as he went. Maiko made a show of stripping off her pants, turning her back to him and letting her tails dance as she stripped away the leather. He grabbed at them, at her - hand finding her hips first to find that the fut there was the soft sort he’d expected earlier but not nearly as thick. He pulled her back to him, so she could feel the effects of her teasing press against her lower back through his trousers.

The small sound that rolled from her throat was a thrill of want and need and she pressed back to it, to him. Moving her hands, Maiko reached along Marcus’ strong jawline, behind his ears to the horns that rolled back from his forehead. The soft fur of her hands sent a shiver down his spine.

Growling, he pushed her onto the couch - the dextrous woman catching herself easily - hands pressing into the back cushions and one foot on the seat. With a coy look over her shoulder at him she kept her ass pressed to the swell of him, but not firmly enough to keep him from pushing down his pants. The soft fur tickled him as he eased himself along her body until he pressed at her entrance. Her tails danced, running over his chest and down his sides as controlled as if they were her hands. Marcus paused.

“Well?”

His eyes lifted from the curve of Maiko’s ass, up the arch of her back to her face when she spoke, the playful smile still pulling at the edges of her muzzle. Black nostrils flared and he had a brief moment to wonder if her sense of smell made any difference right now. Then her ears swiveled back to listen for him as her body pressed back, taking in just his tip to the heat of her body.

It was enough. Baring his teeth in a nearly feral smile, the tiefling grabbed her. With one hand at the base of her tails, the other on her hip, he pulled her body to his and buried his cock in her tight slit. He savored that feeling - pressed deep while her body flexed and wrapped around him - adjusting to the size of him. In his hand he could feel the muscles of her tails too - wanting to twitch and sway but prevented by his grip.

When she didn’t voice any complaints he started to pull out, only to sink in again. Slow to start until her body started to fall back onto him. Together they moved - finding a comfortable rhythm that gradually built up to something just short of frenzy. Maiko let out a sudden keen of unmistakable pleasure and he jumped - pushing deep and staying there while her body spasmed. So focused on his own pleasure - he’d been mindless to their rather public location. Letting her tails go, he swiftly pulled her up to stand, trapping them between their bodies. His free hand wrapped around her muzzle, muting the mewling sounds coming from it.

“Shhhhh.” Marcus hissed in her ear as it twitched. He started to move again, pulling away and she whined longingly, writhing against him. “Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” 

Maiko, being as short and lithe as she was, was easy enough for him to lift. Turning to sit on the couch, he pulled her into his lap, face to face and eased her back onto him. Knees on either side of his, she lowered slowly until her own weight pushed him as deep as her body could take him. A pink tongue flicked between sharp white teeth and her lips curled back - letting loose the softest sound of bliss as she settled.

“Well?” He hummed, tossing his arms casually over the back of the couch. Arrogant and waiting.

With a gentle, defiant whuff of a sound, Maiko rested her hands on his shoulders and started to ride him - using her legs to lift her body until he was barely inside her before sinking back down. As before, she moved slowly until his eyes started to flutter and his body moved up to meet hers as she fell. His hands soon moved to run over the side of her pert breasts - the perfect size to fit in the palm of his hands and the fur, if anything, made the mounds of flesh softer than he was used to.

Pawing at her chest as she kneaded his shoulders before moving up to his horns again, running along them with just a whisper of her claws. Her body tightened again in short order and she grabbed them, pulling as she thrashed with a second climax.

“F-f-fuck.” Marcus groaned and shifted them again, laying her on the couch so he could take her - so he could finish. Even though her body was still tight from orgasm he thrust into her - fast and hard. Despite her keening in delight, he made no attempt to quell her.

His peak came suddenly and Marcus pulled away from her - making a mess in the process but as he eased back on the couch he noticed a distinct lack of tension in his own muscles. Maiko shifted, ever slightly sitting up to meet his gaze before the Kitsune was gone and the woman returned - fully clothed to his eyes even though the evidence of her nudity was strewn around them. She gathered it up and tucked it into a ball under her arm before heading off.

Though the attempt was made to walk away with some semblance of decency - the girl swayed with the distinct imbalance of someone who’d just been taken - and even stumbled slightly as she rounded out the door. Leaving Marcus and his laughter to echo for anyone still up to hear.


End file.
